Recollection
by Monkeysrcomintogetu
Summary: DONE YAY! Jake heads over to China, and accidently meets Rose. Rose tries to find out what is missing in her life after homecoming..
1. Chapter 1 Off to Hong Kong

**This is my version of what is happening after Homecoming.**

**Note: I don't own American Dragon, Disney does. Also this is my first ever story, so please I love comments!**

Two weeks after Rose's passing, Jake had this weird dream:

It was Rose, dressed in her Huntsclan outfit and her braided hair. She spoke to him,

"Jake, you have to get my memory back. This is not the life I wanted. I'd rather be dead then live life never knowing you."

Jake woke up a half of second later; he knew she was trying to tell her something. He thought maybe a part of Rose was left behind in the vortex, a part that she wanted back. But with Rose in China, he knew he could do nothing for her. Even so Rose was happy with her parents, and he didn't want to ruin her happiness. He punched his alarm and went back asleep.

That morning, Jake mopes over the loss of Rose in his Grandpa's shop, as usual.

"Hey Jakey you still upset over Rose?" Spoke one of Jake's friends Trixie. "I mean really, at least she's with her family and all now..."

"Yeah I know, but I wish at least she would remember me..." Jake said.

"Real bummer dude," spoke Jake's other friend Spud. "I mean you two were like, made for each other."

Trixie got tired of talking about Rose and urged Jake to come and hang with them. But he refused.

"Fine, stay here and keep mopin' about Rose, me and Spud are going to the skate park, lata!" Trixie spoke and left with Spud.

Moments later Jake's Grandpa Lao Shi walks in.

"Jake, I have received information about the Dark Dragon," spoke Gramps. "JAKE!! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?" Jake turns his head over and ignores his grandpa. "JAKE! **Rants in Chinese, I don't know Chinese so I can't say anything** This is no time to worry about love life, its important Dragon business!"

"Fine G what's up?" Jake moaned.

"There have been witnesses who have spotted the Dark Dragon in Hong Kong. Since we are the only known survivors from encountering him, it's very important we head over to China now!"

When Jake heard Hong Kong, his heart sank. _Rose_… But Hong Kong was a big place, and he knew it was impossible for him to find her there. Even so, Rose wouldn't remember him, so meeting her would be a waste. Hearing China just made him even more depressed.

Jake understood the importance of his duties though.

"Wait, what about Dad?" Jake asked his Gramps.

"I don't know, make up something…." Lao Shi said.

So Jake walked over to his house and on the way thought something to tell his dad so he won't find out their dragons. He asked his parents if he could head off to Hong Kong with Gramps for a couple of days, to… visit relatives. Jake's Dad said felt it was a little awkward that not the whole family was going, but then he accepted that his Grandpa was pretty responsible to watch over him.

With his lie working, he flew over to Gramps shop to prepare to head over to Hong Kong, China!!

A couple of hours later, Jake and Gramps arrive in the city of Hong Kong! The Dragon council informed them that the Dark Dragon was spotted by the Imperial Park **making up places in China**. The Imperial Park was a beautiful 2 acre park. It was one of the most popular parks for magic people back then. However, ever since its nearby ocean was polluted by smog in 1920, not many people visited the park anymore. This made it one of the perfect spots for the Dark Dragon to hide.

"Jake you take the South side, I will head up straight. If you see any signs of him let me know."

"Kay Gramps."

Jake walked in his human form and searched for the Dark Dragon. He headed by the park bridge thinking that would be the most likely place to start. He searched under this giant bridge, but nothing. He questioned himself; this park wasn't big enough to actually hide anywhere. So he then decided to check around the park area. He walked down the sidewalk, not paying attention to where he was going, and barely ran into someone.

"Ni Hao!" the stranger said.

"What?" Jake said confused. "I don't speak Chinese."

"Sorry, I thought you…" Jake looked up at her, it was Rose.

"Rose…." He spoke.

"How do you my name? I don't know anyone here." Rose questioned.

"Well, umm… we kind of knew each other back in the NYC."

Rose stared at Jake. She knew she had met this guy before. But she couldn't name when. Jake then heard his Gramps yelling at him from afar. Jake knew he was in trouble, so he started to walk away.

"Wait!" Rose yelled. "I know I've met you before, but I just can't remember, please, just tell me your name."

"It's Jake."

"Will I ever see you again?"

"Probably not." Jake sighed and walked away to his Grandpa. Jake knew that Rose was trying to remember him, but Jake didn't want to tell her as Rose's life was already perfect, and he didn't want to mess it up with all this magical stuff. So he left her and headed toward his Grandpa. It got late, so they headed to a hotel and rested for the night.

That night Rose thought only about the boy she met at the park, Jake. It seemed to her that they connected in a way she could not remember. She told the story of that afternoon to her twin sister, yet she didn't know who she was talking about. And being twins, they shared the same friends, yet Rose was the only one feeling that she knew this boy. Then, she saw a strange bracelet on her arm, with three charms on it. One of the charms was in the shape of a diamond, and seemed to be the prettiest of all those charms. She was wearing it forever, but she never noticed it until now, nor could she remember where/when she got it. She held it in her hand, and then placed it on her drawer.


	2. Chapter 2 A Missing Piece

**Chapter 2: A Missing Piece.**

The next day Jake and Lao Shi continued their search for the Dark Dragon. They headed by a coast near the park to check the ships docked there. When they got there a sudden voice appeared by Jake's shoulder.

It was Rose; Rose always had other things on her mind. So when she was puzzled or just needed some fresh air, she always strolled over to this nearby park to collect her thoughts. Which so happens the boy she was looking for was there once more.

"Jake!" Rose shrieked.

"Rose! Umm… this is a bad time now." Jake sighed.

"I know, just, I feel like there's more to us than what I remember. When I see you, I feel something I have never felt before. Please, just tell me who you are."

All of a sudden, Lao Shi is shot off one of the ships near the dock. It was the Dark Dragon. Jake grabbed Rose and hid her behind a nearby trash bin.

"Wait here."

Rose curiosity was too strong, and decided to take a peek away from the dumpster. Jake dragoned up and soared over to help his Grandpa. Rose freaked at this site! She saw the boy she was just talking to now a giant red and yellow dragon! A DRAGON? She couldn't believe her eyes. And to see one for her eyes, she backed away a bit, but couldn't stop watching.

"Awe, American Dragon. So nice to see you again!" the Dark D joked.

"Yea, to bad for you Dark Dragon, this will be the last time I see you." Jake spoke and flew after him.

The battled ended quickly as the Dark Dragon seemed to have something else on his mind.

"I'd love to sit her and kick your butts, but I have better things to do," he yelled and disappeared in the sun rise.

Jake looked back at the trash can and saw Rose freaked out of her mind. He knew that he had to tell her something or else she would go home with nightmares about dragons. He dragoned down and walked over to her.

"Your, your… a dragon!?" Rose screamed.

"Yeah… I kind of am." Jake hesitated.

"Anything else you want to tell me?" she spoke.

Jake thought this could be a good time to tell her about her past. It was worth a shot.

"Well, yes there is something else. There's something I need to tell you about your life. This life you have now, used to never happen. You're not going to believe me, but let me at least tell you…"

"JAKE!! GET OVER HERE! We have important news from the dragon council and this is no time for your social life!" Jake's gramps yelled and glared evilly back at him.

"Aww man!" he moaned, and walked away from Rose.

They headed over to their rest site and watched a hologram of one of the dragon masters talking to them. He spoke of the Dark Dragon stealing a magical necklace from some their hidden archives.

Gramps grabbed his cellular device and with his anywhere in the nation plan he called over Fu back in New York.

"Fu, this is urgent. The Dark Dragon has stolen the necklace of Wai Talin! I need you to get on the next flight to China and get over here with some potions."

Jake interrupts and grabs the phone from his grandpa, "Yo Fu, bring Trix and Spud too, for… support.

"You got it kid!" said Fu as he then made a call to the Magical Airline Agencies.

"Come on young dragon, we must wait for Fu's arrival." Spoke the powerful Lao Shi as he and Gramps headed to a nearby hotel.

When Rose got home, she grabbed her sister's arm and pulled her into the room. She told her about the boy she was chasing after being a dragon! But like any story about mythical creatures, she didn't believe her tale. No one did, not even her parents. But Rose knew what she saw… yet she was afraid. But this fear was not a fear of dragons; it was a fear of unknowing. Before Jake left, he spoke of telling her the truth about her life. She thought to herself, _what did he mean_? I mean, no one better know her life than herself. But she could get what he was talking about. For the past 13 years, she had been having a feeling of something missing. And every day she would walk in the park to see if her thoughts could connect to how she was feeling.

Her whole life she had been having strange dreams. A dream where she had her hair in a braid and wearing a ninja style outfit fighting sorts of magical creatures. She had this same dream almost everyday. Rose believed that these dreams meant something… I mean who has the same dream that often and not think they are trying to tell you something. Then she just thought maybe the dragon, I mean Jake could help her with these dreams. And maybe help her lose that empty feeling of hers.

Rose then switched her mind to the boy she saw on her last day of school just before leaving Hong Kong. She had this same feeling she was feeling now. That kid with the spiky black and green hair. Rose paused for a second. _Wait, spiky black and green hair? That was Jake! _This was no accident. She then knew now he had the key to get rid of this, this empty feeling she had had her whole life. She decided to find this boy once more, and see if maybe this information he was about to tell her will help her understand her life even more.

* * *

I hope you enjoy reading it so far. I will try to update it every two days, if not, sooner.

P.S-after every two chapters, I will make an intermission. So hope to look for that next time!


	3. Intermission

**Intermission-Number one**

**This is the musical rap styles from Jake Long. Please enjoy.**

Yo this be the Mac Daddy Jake Long,

Yeah the Amdrag is in Hong Kong.

With Spud, Trix, Fu, Gramps and me,

Looking for the Dark Drag, left NYC.

Along the way I bumped into Rose,

We used to be in love, but now she doesn't know.

A whole life lost, a whole year to forget.

She can't even remember that we ever met.

Can I get her memory back and destroy the Dark D?

Guess y'all will have to wait and see.

* * *

**Yo, sup my peeps. I'm entering this story way too fast, and I already know its going to be over soon, so I won't update it so fast anymore, to get people to read it and don't rush into the storyline too fast..**


	4. Chapter 3 The Search Is On

**Chapter 3: The Search is on.**

About 3:00 a.m., China time, Fu dog, Trixie, Spud, and Sun Park (**She decided to come along for the trip to help out them out as much as she can)** hopped off the plane.

"Here, some of the best potions I got" spoke Fu.

"Yeah, yeah, but one question. WHY did you have to bring me and Spud here!!?" Trixie yelled in anger. "I was just about to have my date with _Kyle Wilkins_ this weekend!"

"Yeah, and I was suppose to go out with Stacy this weekend too! Oh wait… maybe that was a dream…" Spud said with a confused look on his face.

"Sorry guys, I just needed to tell you something. I FOUND ROSE! SHE'S HERE, I MEAN FOR REAL!" Jake spoke eagerly.

"Seriously?" Trixie said. "Does she like, remember you or anything..."

"No, but I'm hoping maybe we can start something… you know lay down some of my mac daddy skills and all…."

"JAKE! We have other situations to take care of first!!" Lao Shi spoke in anger.

"Sorry G. So Fu, what's up with this necklace anyways?"

"Well kid, the ancient necklace of Wai Talin is a powerful artifact. Legend has it, it will grant one wish, either by bring back, or taking away anything you wish for. The necklace's powers were too great to be used though, so the necklace was buried in a secret location; which isn't so secretive now that the Dark Dragon has it. Anyways, its powers are only to be used on the night of the first of a month in the same city where the necklace was created, Hong Kong go figure. And the bad news is that in two days is the first of June! If we don't find him soon, he could use this necklace to wipe out all humans off the face of the Earth!"

"We gotta do something Gramps!!" Jake urged.

"Not now young dragon, first we must rest. We all must rest; tomorrow will be a great challenge as the Dark Dragon now has all the power. We need all the strength we can get to stop him.

That night Rose couldn't sleep. She kept thinking about Jake. So she got up about 5 in the morning and headed to the park. _Maybe he will be there again... _she thought, but it was so unlikely that someone would be somewhere three days in a row. But what other choice did she have, she needed to know. Plus Rose wasn't in school yet, so she had no other things to do. Rose's twin sister didn't understand why she was making a big deal over this one kid.

"Go back to sleep Rose, why do you have to go and stalk this one guy," she complained.

"I've told you already! My whole life haven't I felt like this isn't where I truly should be? Well, I think this guy can help me." Rose hesitated.

"You like him don't you?" she joked.

Rose started to blush and stumbled in her words. "What!? No, I barely know him…just, when I'm around him that empty feeling I feel goes away. I know he knows something that I don't know about."

"Yeah sure. Deny it or not, it's true. If your going to get all worked up over some boy, don't get me in the middle."

She went back asleep and refused to go with her sister. So Rose left alone, and sat at the park bench thinking.

"JAKE!! WAKE UP!!" Lao Shi roared at Jake.

"Huh?" Jake rubs his tired eyes and grabs his cell. "It's 8:30 in the morning!!!"

"We must leave early and patrol the city. The sooner we leave, the sooner we can stop the Dark Dragon." Gramps spoke.

"Here Jake take this, it will give you more strength. And you're going to need it." Jake's teacher Sun Park said and handed him a potion from Fu's bag.

After everyone woke up, they prepared to leave. Then, Gramps grabbed Fu, Jake grabbed Trixie, and Sun grabbed Spud, and they all dragoned up and flew over China. They searched for places they think the Dark Dragon might hide while awaiting the call from the Dragon Council. About 4 hours later, Jake was exhausted so they had to make a pit stop.

"Yo Gramps, I'm beat! How long do we have to keep this up for?" Jake complained as he wiped the sweat off his aching body.

"Yeah, I'm hungry…" Spud spoke. "Let's go get some fortune cookies!!"

"Spudinski! They don't have fortune cookies in China!!" Trixie yelled.

"That sucks. Well I need something, I'm dying here!!" Spud frowned as he held his stomach which was now growling.

According to Grandpa, the group still had to lay low, but he finally agreed to let everyone get something to eat. So, they stopped at one of China's most popular restaurants, McDonalds! After everyone finished their happy meals, they were back on the search.

"Gramps, we must have circled Hong Kong at least five times now!' Jake complained. "I don't know where else to look! Can't we call it a day already!" he insisted.

"We must keep searching. We only have a day to find him and stop him!" he replied.

Without arguing again, they went back on their way. But Grandpa knew that Jake was right, it seemed like they have searched all of China. However, they couldn't stop now. This could be their one chance at stopping the Dark Dragon's plan, so they continued on.

About an hour later, the group ended back at the Imperial Park, right next to their hotel. Jake was exhausted, and his grandpa and teacher were pretty much worn-out too. He dragoned down to his human form and dropped to the ground tired. As the sun was setting and shined toward his tired body, a shadow suddenly appeared blocking it. He lifted his head to find his love here once more, staring down at him in shock.

* * *

**Sorry I was going to update this earlier, but I've been busy with school. I'm trying to control the story more to make it go slower so the story doesn't end in a rush, so hopefully that works. **


	5. Chapter 4 Feeble

**Chapter 4: Feeble**

_People stared at this strange Man as he ran down the streets of Hong Kong. He intently headed toward the Imperial Park. This man was wearing dark black sunglasses, and a shadow black suit. He had his hair spiked up; similar hair style to Jake's, except he had purple dye mixed in with his pure black hair. He seemed to be lost in a sea of specters, caring for a boy that rested in pain, down on the park sidewalk._

Jake laid there on the floor in pain. He was very sore from a day of flying, so he collapsed when he finally landed. The pain was very tense, but it was suddenly eased as Rose appeared over him.

"Jake!? Are you ok?" Rose asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jake replied as he used his last bit of strength to lift up his head. "What are you doing here?"

"I... well, I come here often. And I was hoping to find you again." She blushed.

"Well, I'm here." He smiled.

"Jake, let me tell you something… even since I could think, I've been having this weird feeling. This feeling that feels like something is missing in my life. Yet, when you told me that you knew something about my past, the feeling was gone. Jake, please tell me, who am I? I know you know something I don't. I know there's more to my life than what I only know!"

Jake was uneasy about telling her about the past. He knew his grandpa wouldn't want her to interfere with capture of the Dark Dragon. So telling her would probably distract him from his duties. Even so, she didn't want to put Rose in danger as he did last time.

"Umm… Rose, your life is already perfect. I don't need to tell you anything, or else I will just ruin it again…"

"Jake, "she convinced him.

Jake looked over at the sudden crowd forming as he laid on the floor in exhaustion. He knew that if he wanted to tell Rose about her old life, it had to wait.

"Rose, I will tell you. But not now…" Jake slowly got up, and limped away from the audience. As the people lost interest, Rose ran over back at Jake and grabbed his hand. Jake paused for a second, as he felt something he hasn't felt since last time they saw each other. That day of Homecoming just after Rose destroyed the Huntsclan. She pulled his arm back and stared into Jake's eyes yet again.

"Jake, please. Tell me," she whispered.

Jake was blushing at this moment. He gave in; he knew that she was not going to budge this time. Even how weak he was, he slowly got up to tell her the truth. Jake started to put together a sentence, but he then lost focus, as someone was observing them from behind. This one last specter was a-ways back, but Jake knew that he was overhearing everything. Jake didn't feel comfortable with this man listening into their conversation, so he grabbed Rose and they slowly walked over to a nearby park bench.

"Rose…" he glanced back at her, "There's so much for me to tell you…" he blushed once more.

Suddenly, the man ran from behind. He grabbed Rose, and ran down the sidewalk. A large purple smoke inflamed him, and he was off in the sky.

"JAKE!!" Rose screamed in horror as she soared into the air.

"Rose!" Jake screamed after her. Jake then gazed at the Dragon that took her away. This dragon was pure black with purple scales going along his back and stomach. "Dark Dragon!" he said.

Jake rapidly tried to dragon up, but he couldn't change; he was too weak. Gramps, Fu, Sun, and his friends rushed over to help out this situation.

"Huhahaha! So, the all and powerful _American Dragon_ is too weak to fight!" he laughed as he overlooked Jake in the sky, with Rose in his grasp.

"Let go of her!!" he yelled out. "She did nothing to you! It is me you want, just let her go!"

"She mind of done nothing, but it seems she means a lot to you. I think I will just keep her for awhile…" he rejoiced.

Jake heard another laugh approach him from behind. A violet dragon was there, staring right at Jake. This dragon had long fiery colored ears, and lavender scales going down her stomach. Jake knew this meant trouble.

"Chang!" he looked back and smiled. "I could have guessed you were here too!"

"As well American Dragon. Last time you and your Grandpa got away. This time you won't be so lucky." She said.

Chang flew over to attack Jake, but Lao Shi blocked the shot.

"Jake, run!" he shouted. However, Jake was still too weak to fight; let along walk. He limped away as fast as he could, but then fell to the ground once more. It was obvious that everyone was still weak from that afternoon. Lao Shi fought the former Councilor Chang, but most of his strength was gone as well. He battled for as long as his strength could last, but soon the Dark Dragon's slaves, the shades, emerged from the ground. They trapped everyone in chain bars made from unicorn horn; the one thing dragons can't break out of. As night drawled near, the shades carried our group off to an underground hideout; however Rose stayed above as she was still trapped in the claws of the Dark Dragon.

* * *

**I won't do an intermission next time, I don't have any ideas. Besides, I want to continue on with the story! **


	6. Chapter 5 Break Free

**Chapter 5: Break Free**

Jake and his friends ended up in an underground tunnel, chained to the wall. Jake hanged there, in grief. He had no idea where, or what the Dark Dragon was doing with Rose. And it was his entire fault that she got captured. And worse of all, he had no way to get her back. He faced his head down, without saying a word.

"Listen everyone," spoke Jake's teacher, Sun Park. "This is no time to give up. A Storm cannot stop the sparrow from soaring south." she said her wisdom. "We must stay strong, and prepare for a fight."

Jake lifted his head up. He then realized, it isn't over yet. He could go and defend the Dark Dragon, and save Rose. It was his only hope, and had to at least try.

"Yo Fu, got any potions that could come be useful right now?" he gestured.

"Sorry kid, all I got is…" he starts shaking his fur, and then many random things are fallen out of his wrinkles. "Some tape, a burrito… and hey that's where I left that brush," he laughs.

Jake gave a frown. It seemed hopeless.

"Everyone, I want you to meditate. I have a meditation treatment that will bring back your will, but it will only work if you concentrate." Sun spoke; soon blue streams of light came into the room. Everyone closed their eyes, and listened to the enchantment. Slowly, the remedy went threw them all; soon she opened her eyes. They all felt a bit stronger, but they would need more than that to defeat the Dark Dragon.

Spud opened his eyes, in disappointment, "Umm, not to brag on your dragon, spells or whatever, but we still are stuck to this wall!!!" he added.

"Yo Jakey, can't you brake these chains and set us free?" Trixie said.

"UHHH, THEEY...WOOKEEE BRREEAKK!!" Jake pulled on the chains with all his might, but they wouldn't rip off the hinges.

"Young dragon, do not waste your strength," added Gramps. "These are unicorn horn chains, one of the things dragons cannot break threw."

"Just great…" Jake stopped tugging on the chains.

Suddenly, a shadow emitted from the door as it creaked open. The gang out their game faces on, and was preparing to fight.

This girl looked inside the room, and as if she was looking for something. "Jake!?" she called out.

"Rose! But how...?" he replied.

"No time, we have to get you out of here."

"But, we can't, we're chained to the wall." He sighed.

"Well, that would come in handy with this key!" she smiled as she unchained everyone.

"But how did you get here?" Jake raised an eyebrow.

"He let me free, but we have to hurry. That dragon should be heading down here any second." She pulled everyone out of the dungeon down into the sewers.

**FLASHBACK**

While Jake and his friends were captured, Rose was stuck with the Dark Dragon. He and Chang carried her to his underground hideaway, in an enclosed room. He put on the Necklace of Wai Talin, as night was turning to day. His plan was almost set in; he just had to get rid of one distraction.

He grabbed Rose up into his claws again, "Let's see what we have here; looks like the American Dragon has a girlfriend!" he joked.

"Ugh, let me go! I don't even know who this 'American Dragon' is!!" Rose said as she struggled to break free from the Dark Dragon's claws.

He grabbed her other arm so her struggle would be useless. He held up her wrist, and noticed a strange birthmark on her hand. This birthmark was in the shape of… a dragon. "A Huntsclan member!? What are you doing all the way in Hong Kong!?" he jolted.

"Huntsclan!? What are you talking about!" she yelled. "I just want to go home!" she pleaded. She had no idea what, a 'Huntsclan' was, but yet that same seemed familiar…

"Hmm… what I last heard, the Huntsclan dyed out. And from the weakness in you, I can tell you have no duties here!!" he threw Rose against the wall. "Leave now, before I change my mind…" he laughed.

She ran out the room. She stood near the doorway to find a passageway leading out to the exit. As she left, she got a… feeling, to go back and help Jake. Rose was terrified to go back, but she knew deep inside that they needed her help. She snuck back into the room with the Dark Dragon, grabbed a key, and went to search for the group.

**End of Flashback**

"This way!" Rose led the crew down a narrow tunnel system to the exit.

"Wait, Rose!" Jake called from behind. "We have to go back, and stop the Dark Dragon!"

Rose turned around, and stopped the whole group. "But Jake, you almost got yourself killed! The best thing is to get out while we have the chance!"

"You don't understand he could wipe out all the humans off the face of the Earth any second from now!" he yelled back at her.

Suddenly, someone drops down in front of Rose.

"You're just a little rebel, Huntsgirl!" the Dark Dragon spoke toward Rose. "But not this time!" he grabbed Rose once more, and flew up out of the sewer and in the city. Jake dragoned up, and followed him. "Not so smart now, huh, little girl!" he laughed.

"Leave her alone!!!" Jake yelled in rage! "Let her free, and let's settle this, dragon to dragon!"

"Not so fast. This little brat isn't getting off that easy!" he laughed and flew higher into the air with her. He grabbed Rose into his grip, and slapped her right in the chest, and threw her down on the street. Rose fell to the ground, unconscious; with three bleeding claw marks across her torso.

"NOOO!!!" Jake yelled as he helplessly watched his love fall down to the ground. He watched the Dark Dragon, laugh in delight as this was amusing. He hurt inside, for the one he loved was now injured. He turned his sorrow into rage, and directed it toward the Dark Dragon.

"Let's do this!" he said then flew over to the Dark Dragon, ready to fight.

* * *

**Only 2 or three chapters remain left!! (I haven't decided how many!) But I will try to update as soon as possible. **

**Also, I'm working on a sequel!! **


	7. Chapter 6 Epic Battle

**Chapter 6: Epic Battle**

Jake flew over to the Dark Dragon, and was soon joined by his friends. Chang and the shades also appeared out of the tunnel to defend their evil leader. Sun and Gramps took care of Chang; while Spud and Trix tried to handle the shades. Jake and the Dark Dragon battled one on one.

The Dark Dragon flew with rage, thrashing at the American Dragon. Jake, being a skillful flier, dodged all his attacks. They both flew down the streets of Hong Kong, fighting when they had the chance. After a circle down in the city, they flew still in the air, ready for each others moves.

"American Dragon, do you honesty thing that you can defeat me!" he yelled back at Jake. "I have more power than you'd ever dream of!" Then he flew into the sky and swirled around facing Jake again.

"Please, I can handle you blindfolded!" he joked.

"Let's just see about that…" he responded. The Dark Dragon flew away from Jake, and blew out a thick black fire and aimed it right toward his eyes. Jake reacted quickly, but not too quickly. He ducked it from his eyes, but the heat rushed into his right arm. His arm was injured, but he had no time to care for it. He held his arm in his other hand, and continued on fighting.

"ISSS… that all you got!" he lied. Jake flew over and chased the Dark Dragon which was now flying into the city once more.

"Lao Shi, you have trained your grandson very well," he spoke to him as she fought him and Sun, "But yours and his powers combined are no match for the Dark Dragon!" She laughed.

Lao Shi blocked Chang's move, and replied, "Do not underestimate Jake's powers, Councilor." They continued on fighting as Trixie and Spud took care of the Dark Dragon's minions.

"Yo Shades! You want a piece of us!" Trixie yelled in the direction of the shades. They turned back, and stared at her and Spud. As the shades started running toward them, they uncovered two potions behind their back which were from Fu. They threw the potion onto the shades, and watched them as they turned into… frogs. The shades… I mean frogs were jumping around in the park, clueless of what was going on. They hopped into the pond, and disappeared.

"Trix, Spud, you ok?" Fu dog asked them.

"Yeah we cool Fu," she replied back.

"Ok, now let's go and help Jake!"

"Wait," Spud looked around the empty street and park, "where is he?" They walked down the sidewalk more to see neither Jake nor the Dark Dragon in site.

"UHH, this is not good." Fu worried as the American Dragon was off somewhere alone with the Dark Dragon. "Come on, we have to find him!" he assured them as they walked down the street to search for Jake.

Meanwhile, the American and Dark Dragon flew down into the open town of Hong Kong. It seemed the Dark Dragon knew he had more of a challenge fighting Jake, so he tried to hide from him, until later that night. However, Jake wasn't going to let him get out that easily. His picked up speed and was right on the Dark's Dragon tail. With the chance he has, Jake slashed at the Dark Dragon's tail. His flight pattern was messed up, and he turned around to find the American Dragon less than three inches away. He growled with anger, and turned around back toward the group.

"JJJAAAKKKEEE!!" Spud yelled in search of his friend. He looked up to find a dragon fly before his head. He ducked down, to find the Dark Dragon and Jake flying above his head. "Huh!?" he turned his head.

"Come on, their heading back this way!" he directed Trix and Spud.

They ran back to the park to find only, Sun, Gramps, and Chang fighting. They turn back to see Jake rushing into the air, searching. The Dark Dragon gained speed, and was lost into the city. Jake looked up into the sky, to find that it was already the afternoon. He knew that he only about two more hours left to find him, before it would be too late to stop his evil plans. He headed toward his Gramps, who was still fighting against Chang.

Jake flew behind Chang, unnoticed, "Hey Chang!" she looked back to find him as he punched her in the stomach. He blew out lots of fire, and Chang was down for a bit. Jake gave a smile to his grandpa, who was now worn out.

"Jake, look out!" Sun cried to her student. Jake turned around to find the Dark Dragon approaching him. With no time to escape, he jabbed Jake right in the left ear. Jake was in so much pain, and fell to the ground.

Jake didn't know how much he could take of this. He then looked over to Rose, who was still down to the ground in pain. He felt so bad that it was his fault for everything, and he knew it was his job to fix it. Jake got up, even with all his pains, and decided to keep on fighting.

"Had enough, American Dragon!" he laughed as he saw Jake's weakness.

Jake looked once more down at Rose, and saw his power within. "Actually, I'm just getting started!!" he zoomed toward the Dark D, and punched him in the underbelly. The force of his punch knocked the necklace from his neck. Jake flew back, and reached his heck up and put on the necklace.

"What!? NO!" he roared!

Jake backed up from his enemy, and let his power show. He felt an urge inside of him, and decided to go with it. He opened his mouth, and let out a giant fire ball. "Try this one out for size!" he put it in his hand, and tossed it right at the Dark Dragon. The fireball directly hit his soft underbelly; Jake ended his move with one last kick to the face. The Dark Dragon went down, the fight was over. Fu dog wrinkled out two sphinx hair nets, and trap both him and Chang in them. Lao Shi grabbed his dragon cellular device, and informed the Dragon Council that the Dark Dragon has been defeated.

When the fight ended, Jake rushed over to Rose's side. She didn't wake; she was still knocked out.

"Rose!" he yelled over to her. "It's no use Fu. She won't wake, and it's all my fault!" he cried out.

"Let me see if I can help her!" Sun pushed away Fu and ran over to Rose's body. She put both of her arms on top of two of her three open wounds. She pushed hard on them, and whispered a chant as she did. Two blue lights shined out of her hands, and had dissolved onto Rose. "Rose is still hurt, but at least she's not dead. It was the best I could do," she spoke.

Fu dog went over to Jake's side. "She will be ok kid. Once the Dragon council arrives we will take her to the hospital." He assured him. Everyone headed toward Jake, now watching as he stood by Rose's side.

Jake felt a little reassured, but still disappointed. Not only did he hurt his true love, but she had no idea what was going on. "I wish there was some way, I could bring her memory back…" he whispered himself. Jake bent his head down in sorrow. Suddenly, noticed he still was wearing the Necklace of Wai Talin. He took it off, and suddenly felt joy in his body. He turned over to his Gramps, who was now giving him a dirty look.

Jake's grandpa knew what Jake was planning to do, which was not the right thing to do. "Jake, you can't use the necklace on Rose. It is too powerful, and must be destroyed." He ordered.

Jake gave a sigh toward his Grandpa.

"Come on Gramps, let Jakey use it. It's not going to do anything bad," Trixie agreed. "After what he did on the Dark D, I think he deserves one little wish."

Fu dog back at Lao Shi; he was now siding with Jake. "Come on Gramps, let the kid use it." Everyone was now stared at Lao Shi, as they waited his answer.

Gramps frowned turned into anger, "Fine…" he said after a few rants in Chinese.

Jake turned back over and looked at Rose. He grabbed the necklace, and held it in the air. He looked up at the night sky, and spoke these words, "From the powers of Wai Talin, give back Rose the memory from her old life!" The necklace flew into the air, and disappeared forever into pixels.

* * *

**The story is coming to an end. Only 2 chapters are left. I hope you enjoy reading it so far, I will try to finish chapter 7 by tonight, but the story will end by tomorrow!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 7 Recollection

**Chapter 7: Recollection**

Rose, still unconscious, moves her hand. She feels a bracelet around her wrist. She grips on the bracelet, and falls back into her doze.

After Jake uses his wish, he opens his eyes to find, nothing happened. He stood over Rose to see if she will wake up with her memory back.

"Did it work?" He questioned toward Fu.

"Well, there might be a slim chance it won't work… the Necklace of Wai Talin's powers were only a myth. Plus, it is pretty old, older than me; there is a chance that their powers were gone." He spoke.

Jake ignored Fu's words of doubt and continued staring at Rose. He stayed by her side, and do not leave at all. He promised to stay by Rose's side, until the Dragon Council arrived to help.

Rose found herself in an unknown place. This room she is in is dark, and grey. It seemed to look like, some sort of training, facility. She continued to walk into the room more, looking at everything she pasted. Rose then found herself at another door; she opens it to find a giant control station with a giant television screen in the back. She walks over to the control panel, and stares down at the many buttons. She then hears someone walking into the room, so she turns around.

The Huntsman was there, he was wearing his Huntsclan uniform, and tradition Huntsclan Dragon helmet. "Huntsgirl!" he yelled over at Rose.

_It's that name again!! _She thought to herself. Everyone seemed to call her that, but she did not know why. "You must have me mistaken, my name is Rose." She gracefully spoke back.

"You sure about that?" the Huntsman replied to her.

He pressed a button on the control panel, and the screen lit up. The screen was showing, parts of Rose's life. Rose stared at the screen, as she watched the life she had before flash by.

First came up, was Rose, as a baby. She and her twin sister were shown with her mother and father. The nurse picks up Rose as her mother speaks, "I think I will call her, Rose." One of the nurses points out a weird birthmark on Rose's arm. "It at this strange birthmark… It looks like a… dragon." He spoke.

Rose stared down at her arm, and looked down at her dragon birthmark. She then looked up back at the screen.

The nurse at the hospital brings the new family into a new room, where the Huntsman walks in. He speaks, "You, are one of us!" And takes Rose helplessly away from her family. Rose turns back and glares back at the Huntsman. But quickly turned back and watched the rest of the clips.

Next, appeared her going to the Huntsclan academy, where she trained for the next 13 years of her life. Slowly but surely, Rose was remembering bits and pieces of her life.

Afterward, it showed the first day Rose met Jake, and the American Dragon. Where they battled not knowing that they knew each other in their real lives. Later into the clips, it showed her and Jake trying out for a play, Anthony and Cleopatra. However it goes horribly wrong and they both end up missing most of the play.

Soon, they showed Rose and Jake at a ski trip. Rose shows Jake her birthmark, revealing that she is part of the Huntsclan. Then, the Equinox Hunt was shown after, which the American dragon shows Rose his true identity, As Jake Long. Rose then after is taken back to the academy. Rose thought that she must of really liked Jake, since he spared his life…

A couple of months later, Jake is spotted at the Huntsclan Academy, where she meets up with him again. Apparently, the Huntsclan had a master plan to wipe out all magical creatures, and it was up to Jake and Spud to find out. However, the plan is ruined when suddenly she and Jake are put into battle. The screen then shows a clip where she and Jake were talking, just before they went into the stadium. After a couple words of reassurance, Rose and Jake share… a kiss. Rose then felt a weird feeling in her heart, and she started to blush.

They continue with clips, showing how the Huntsclan were tracking down 13 skulls, which could do irreversible wishes when all 13 skulls were together. Rose was now working with team dragon, and so far they kept 3 of the skulls away from the Huntsman.

Slowly and surely Rose was remembering all these events. It was like she lived a whole other life. She still did understand why she lost all this memory, until the last clip showed; Homecoming.

It was Homecoming, and Jake and Rose were nominated to be King and Queen. Rose didn't want to go, because she and Jake kept a… secret relationship so the Huntsmaster wouldn't find out. However, they talk about it in front of a video camera, which guess who decided to watch it; the Huntsman. He was angry by the betrayal, but came up with a new plan. He knew that Rose wanted a normal life, one without magical creatures, or fighting dragons. So the Huntsman tells her that she must help him get the 3 skulls, in order to insure her parents safely; she accepts his offer. She breaks into Jake's grandpa's shop, and steals the rest of the skulls.

That night from homecoming, Jake is waiting for his Queen to arrive. However, the next time she sees him it won't be to dance. Rose and the rest of the Huntsclan fly over to the Panthon building where the dance was being held. As the rest of the students flee for their lives, Jake and his friends stay. Jake looks over at Rose, he didn't understand why she had betrayed him. Rose helplessly watched as she just deceived the one she loved. The rest of the Huntsclan place the skulls into the gargoyles that were around the building. Rose then approaches Jake, where they fight out, but Jake is captured by her and she tosses that last Aztec skull to her Huntsmaster.

"There is only one way this could end, Jake," she replies to the helpless American Dragon.

The Huntsman then walks to the center of the roof.

"BY THE PANTHON OF AZTEC SKULLS I HEARBY WISH FOR THE DESTRUCTION OF ALL…" he speaks, but then a shot from behind is blown. It was her… she cuts in and speaks…

"FOR THE DESTRUCTION OF ALL HUNTSCLAN!!!"

After the wish, all the huntsclan's dragon birthmarks are signaled off, and each of them disappear into the sky. She walks over to Jake, and unties him.

Jake was confused. "Jake, I told you, there is only one way this could end. And this is it. With the destruction of all Huntsclan."

"But Rose," he sighed. "Your one of them…"

"Jake, they knew your secret identify, they would have tracked down your family just like mine. This way, they'll be save." She smiled.

She was floating into the air as well, "Goodbye Jake, I will never forget you," she said.

Jake jumped up and grabbed her hand. "Jake, let go… I'll be ok. I promise… I'll be ok."

Jake let go of her hand, and watched as the one he loved disappear. After, the movie screen cuts off…

* * *

One chapter left!!! To bad this story is coming to an end, but there is a sequel!!!! YAY!


	9. Chapter 8 Reconnection

**Chapter 8: Reconnection**

**This shall be the last chapter for the story, ENJOY!!**

Rose walks up, and suddenly, has her whole memory back. She remembered everything, the Huntsclan, Jake, everything! She ran out of the strange room and out exited out of the grey building…

Jake waited there, desperately wanting Rose to wake up. He rested by her side, and wouldn't let her go into he knew she was ok.

Once again, Councilor Andam replies to the American Dragon. "Jake, you have to move, she needs medical help!"

Jake didn't budge. He knew that Rose would be taken somewhere, unknown. And right now she didn't need that. All she needed was him by her side when she wakes up.

"I'm not leaving her!" he argued.

The Dragon Councilor Kulde, the European dragon, walks up to Jake. He was very angry by Jake's disobedience. "That is an order, American Dragon!" he called out to him. He looked back and gave a defiant look toward Gramps. "Control your student Master Lao Shi!!" he ordered.

Lao Shi didn't move. He stared down at his grandson from afar. He was honored to have him care for someone that much, to not leave their side. If anything, he knew that he had taught Jake well.

Jake didn't care if he would get in trouble from the Dragon Council. He didn't care about anything, except Rose. Out of everything in his life, right now, right there, all he wanted was to hear Rose's voice. But after an hour of waiting, it seemed hopeless. He looked back over at the Council, seeing how impatient they were. He knew he couldn't keep Rose here on the streets of Hong Kong any longer. He picked her up, and carried her toward the Dragon Masters.

"Jake, hold on to her. We will come with you, and fly her to the nearest hospital." Andam smiled at Jake.

Jake looked down at Rose, she knew this is what she needed. He held her in his arms, when suddenly, she moved. Jake didn't fly up, and landed back to the ground. He dragoned down, and gazed at Rose. Her lips were moving, and soon Jake saw Rose's beautiful blue eyes staring right at him.

"Jake!?" she whispered.

Jake put Rose down, "Rose!" he yelled in delight.

"Jake, I remember!" she spoke in a low tone. "I remember everything!" she screamed out, and grabbed on to Jake and hugged him. Jake, stunned by the hug, grabs his arms and wraps it around her. He looked up at Rose and she gave out a grin. Rose was so happy to have her memory back, she bent over to Jake, and she kissed him.

Umm… after they were done, Jake blushed as the whole council was staring at them. Rose sat down on the ground, staring at Jake.

"Rose, we have to get you to the hospital!" he exclaimed to her.

Rose looked down at her scar marks showing threw her outfit. "I'm fine Jake," she looked up at the night sky, "I just really have to get home; my parents are probably worried sick about me."

"Miss, Rose, you really should see a doctor," Master Andam said as he approached her and Jake. "Just to make sure you are save."

"I'm fine really!" she smiled and stood up from the ground. "See?"

Councilor Andam inspected Rose's wound marks. "Ok. At least your up, just some bandages and some ice, you will be fine." He smiled.

"Jake, I thank you. I know if you hadn't come here to Hong Kong, I would have never got my memory back!" she jolted and hugged Jack once more.

"Rose, I want you to come back to America with me. We can finally be together, without the Huntsman ruining it." He grabbed Rose's arm.

"Jake… I'd love too, but" Rose said, but then her smile went down. Jake heard that 'but' and knew something would get in the way… "But, my dad just got a job here. If we moved back, that means he'd have to quit. And well just settled in here, I can't do that to them," she frowned.

Jake understood that Rose had a whole different life to go back to.

"Jake, we must report to Isle of Draco, the other Dragon Masters would like to have a word with us," Gramps touched his grandsons shoulder.

Jake looked back over at Rose… "Well, I guess this is good-bye then," he sighed.

Rose looked down and almost cried. But her tears were stopped, as she stared down at her Dreamcharm. She then remembered that with this charm, she was allowed to go into people's dreams.

"Not quite," she replied and lifted up her arm, "All see you, in my dreams!" she smiled.

Jake went off with his friends, Gramps, and the rest of the Dragon Masters, as they flew back over to Isle of Draco. Jake stared down as Rose, who was walking back home to her family. When Jake arrived home, the next day, he got out an exact bracelet of Rose's that was hidden behind a picture she had given him awhile ago. He put it on, and never took it off. He and Rose kept their relationship alive threw dreams, as if they picked up right where they left off just before Homecoming.

* * *

**THE END!!!**

**I really enjoyed writing! I hope you enjoyed reading. Yes, I am making a sequel, but it won't come out for awhile. After I also finish 'A Huntsgirl Story' I want to work on one story at a time. So I really want to start writing this story I have in my mind right now, before I start working on the sequel. :)**


End file.
